Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Manniin
Summary: Mi primer fic espero les guste xD recomienden


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto

_**"Un nuevo amanecer"**_

La vida puede ser difícil en ambientes de conmoción donde la más mínima indiferencia puede provocar en nosotros un desenfrenado y poderoso acatastrofre. La vida quizas sea fácil pero los ambientes perversos provocan sentimientos de soledad e inseguridad.

Un giro inesperado se acercaba a la vida de cierto muchacho, todo le iba a cambiar su mala y triste vida de antes seria historia la lucha de su vida había dado frutos ya era reconocido y respetado por la mayoría de las persona de konoha, aunque una que otra persona lo seguía tratando con mucha indiferencia.

-Hola naruto-kun (le decía una chica de 16 años pelo largo color negro azulado, sus ojos blanquecinos como la luna, cuerpo muy bien formado segura de sí misma con un leve rubor en sus mejías)

-aahh (levanto su mirada un chico de la misma edad que ella cabello dorado, ojos celestes como el cielo) Hina eres tu dettebayo (y no paraba de mirarla)

-(ella con más rubor en sus mejías) que tienes naruto-kun (decía toda colorada enojada consigo misma por no poder dejar de ponerse así enfrente del chico que tanto ama "Bueno así es nuestra querida hinata X'D") te noto mucho más distraído de lo normal (ya al punto de desmayarse)

\- hehehe ¡Ay! Hinata sabes desde que nací se me fue entregada una gran responsabilidad;

-Lo dices por kurama verdad (respondía hinata poniendo atención a lo que le estaba contando)

**FLASHBACK**

-Hinata (Naruto la agarro de las manos) gracias por lo que hiciste con la pelea de pein si no veras llegado no sé qué hubiera pasado supongo que lo peor detebayo

-(Naruto me agarro mis manos casi al colapso por la escena) sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi na naruto-kun

-Quieres ir a comer conmigo (decía naruto saltando)

-s s siii claro (decía hinata casi a gritos)

Mientras llegaban a ichiraku que claro fue el uno de los primeros lugares que reconstruyeron no dijeron nada solo se reservaban a observarse en ocasiones el uno del otro.

-Bienvenido Naruto decía ayame (decía con una gran sonrisa) ohh vienes acompañado que bien que deseas

-2 tazones de ramen de cerdo como a mí me gustan (decía emocionadísimo porque ya tiempo no comía ramen) y tu hina que quieres

Ayame estaba con una gota en la frente estilo anime

-(me dijo hina me dijo hina) aamm yo quiero también ramen (mostrando una sonrisa cálida la cual ayame devolvió)

La casa paga naruto dijo el papá de ayame(decía con una gran sonrisa por lo que había hecho al defender la aldea)

Mientras comían naruto y hinata hablaron de muchos temas interesantes casi no se sintió el tiempo la compañía del uno y del otro era agradable para ambos

_**Ya era hora que sentaras cabeza muchacho (decía kyubi con una gran sonrisa)**_

_"Cállate zorro loco se nota que estar encerrado te está afectado(decía riendo naruto)"_

_**Yo solo decía NARUTO y es más sabes me gusto que te esforzaras mucho en esa pelea y quiero apoyarte a hacerte el ninja más fuerte y cumplir tu sueño( decía con un tono de respeto dejando admirado a naruto)**_

_" hahaha enserio kyubi que tienes( naruto incrédulo de lo que veía en ese zorro de 9 colas)"_

_**No me pasa nada cabeza hueca solo que algo en ti me hizo cambiar de parecer todos estos años aahh y por cierto me llamo kurama(decía kurama con una gran sonrisa) bueno no te molesto más suerte con la chica(se dio la vuelta y se durmió)**_

_"gracias kurama(decía con reverencia)_

-Hina kyubi me dijo su verdadero nombre y cambio de parecer ya no será el mismo gruñón que siempre ha sido( una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro)

\- hehehe que felicidad(decía emocionada por lo que le dijo) y como se llama

-kurama ... Bueno hina nos vamos

-sii ahh y gracias naruto

-Gracias a ti hina

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

-si por eso lo digo hina todo está cambiando mi soledad por compañía mi rechazo por aceptación gracias hina por ser parte de mi vida( decía abrazándola)

-(ella esta inmóvil no podía creer que naruto la abrazara y se estaba poniendo coloradísima "ya hinata abrázalo mueve tus brazos") naruto-kun siempre estaré para ti nunca me separare de ti hinata.

-gracias hina no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado en tu equipo sin pensarlo te has vuelto la persona más importante para mí (empieza a tartamudear un poco casi igual a ella "xD son el uno para el otro haha algo tenían que tener en común") estar junto a ti me hace sentir diferente y solo te pido que...

**FLASHBACK**

-hinata vete de aquí no quiero que te lastimen( decía naruto estampado en el suelo ante la pelea de pain)

-No naruto-kun porque yo( estaba decidida a decírselo contando con que sería su final) YO TE AMO NARUTO-KUN

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

-... me tengas paciencia no te quiero lastimar al corresponder mal lo que tu sientes por mi

-naruto-kun(decía con lágrimas en los ojos) te he esperado desde niña y no pienso desesperarme por no tener tu respuesta ahora

-Gracias hina(decía limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos y abrazándola mucho más fuerte) enserio eres genial detebayo

Este es mi primer fic me llevo mucho tiempo XD bueno para serles sincero solo el titulo tenia de hace tiempo hasta ahora que me decidí terminarlo hahaha espero les haya gustado, espero sus review sean buenos o malos y también que cosas quisieran que implementara.


End file.
